The Merc Bros
by Stryderchaos31
Summary: Three bros who are both wizards and mercenaries end up in Equestria after a spell from a book sends them there.
1. IntroProlog

This is my first story so go easy on me. You will also find multiple cartoon, game, and movie references. If you can figure them out then put them in the comments.

* * *

My name is Joseph and I live with my two brothers Matthew and Andrew. We're wizards who study loads of magic and go dimension hoping in different worlds. We've met lots of people who became both friends and enemies. I can name some for you, there was Heavy, Scout, Raphael, Mario, Sonic, and a boy name Finn who had a talking dog named Jake just to name a few. Speaking of dogs I have a few, one is black with bones on its back, long horns that curve slightly, a red muzzle and underbelly and red eyes, and a black, pointed tail. His name is Charcoal cause his fur reminds me of coal. The second one is a regular German Shepard named Steel. He has been with us since I was born and has always helped us with lots of things we've had trouble with. The third one is a small but energetic Stafy named Tigger. He is my best friend and always cheers me up when I get sad. The magic we study comes in seven different schools: Life, Death, Myth, Balance, Fire, Ice, and Storm.

I study Myth, Storm, and Life though I do dabble in Death. Matthew study's mostly Balance and Fire but some times goes for Myth. Andrew study's mainly Ice but also does a bit of Balance and Life. We've also studied Moon, Sun, Star and Shadow magic. We have a large room that contains treasures and items from our adventures in other dimensions along with portals in case we feel like visiting our friends in said dimension.

My room has a bookshelf that contains blueprints for things like a Sentry, Dispenser, and Teleporter, and books I like to read. I look over and see a book I've never seen before: It had a brown cover with a picture of a golden unicorn head. I opened it and began reading it.


	2. Exploring the Everfree

This is my first story so go easy on me. You will also find multiple cartoon, game, and movie references. If you can figure them out then put them in the comments.

* * *

My name is Joseph and I live with my two brothers Matthew and Andrew. We're wizards who study loads of magic and go dimension hoping in different worlds. We've met lots of people who became both friends and enemies. I can name some for you, there was Heavy, Scout, Raphael, Mario, Sonic, and a boy name Finn who had a talking dog named Jake just to name a few. Speaking of dogs I have a few, one is black with bones on its back, long horns that curve slightly, a red muzzle and underbelly and red eyes, and a black, pointed tail. His name is Charcoal cause his fur reminds me of coal. The second one is a regular German Shepard named Steel. He has been with us since I was born and has always helped us with lots of things we've had trouble with. The third one is a small but energetic Stafy named Tigger. He is my best friend and always cheers me up when I get sad. The magic we study comes in seven different schools: Life, Death, Myth, Balance, Fire, Ice, and Storm.

I study Myth, Storm, and Life though I do dabble in Death. Matthew study's mostly Balance and Fire but some times goes for Myth. Andrew study's mainly Ice but also does a bit of Balance and Life. We've also studied Moon, Sun, Star and Shadow magic. We have a large room that contains treasures and items from our adventures in other dimensions along with portals in case we feel like visiting our friends in said dimension.

My room has a bookshelf that contains blueprints for things like a Sentry, Dispenser, and Teleporter, and books I like to read. I look over and see a book I've never seen before: It had a brown cover with a picture of a golden unicorn head. I opened it and began reading it.


	3. Settling in

Chap2 up and ready to go. Ed disclaimer please. Ed: MLP and everything else belongs to said owners of game, show or movie.

* * *

After I finished reading the book I showed it to my brothers who found a spell that could turn us into the habitants of this world and send us there as well. We decided to go visit this world after dinner.

2 hours later

We got our UPDs or Universal Pocket Device which let's us grab what ever we want whenever we want, along with our spell decks, wands, and other stuff we want. We open the portal and jump through. We thought we'd fall into a lake but instead we fell into a tree. When I got up I saw my bros K. and a cave that was empty so I dragged my bros into the cave for safety and built a fire. I decided to set up some defense so nothing would attack us. That's when I looked over myself. I was a pony with a golden coat and a messy royal blue mane which I guess shows my expertise in Myth. I pulled out a wrench and said to myself "Buildin' a sentry".


	4. Progress

Chap2 up and ready to go. Ed disclaimer please. Ed: MLP and everything else belongs to said owners of game, show or movie.

* * *

After I finished reading the book I showed it to my brothers who found a spell that could turn us into the habitants of this world and send us there as well. We decided to go visit this world after dinner.

2 hours later

We got our UPDs or Universal Pocket Device which let's us grab what ever we want whenever we want, along with our spell decks, wands, and other stuff we want. We open the portal and jump through. We thought we'd fall into a lake but instead we fell into a tree. When I got up I saw my bros K. and a cave that was empty so I dragged my bros into the cave for safety and built a fire. I decided to set up some defense so nothing would attack us. That's when I looked over myself. I was a pony with a golden coat and a messy royal blue mane which I guess shows my expertise in Myth. I pulled out a wrench and said to myself "Buildin' a sentry".


	5. Powers

Chap4 up and ready to go.

* * *

We waited half an hour for those ponies to show up but they didn't. So we decided to split up, Andrew stayed at the cave, I went to a lake not far from here, and Matthew went to a partly demolished castle. I went for a swim in the lake and to keep suspition low I turned into a crocodile. I swam around for a few minutes until I herd 2 female voices. Being a croc I was able to put my eyes and nose above water to see who it was. What I saw were two candy colored ponies one with wings the other being a regular pony with nothing special about it. The pegasus had a butter colored coat with a light pink mane and tail but what stood out was a mark on its flank that had three pink butterflies. She looked pretty nervous. The other one looked the complete opposite: blissful and unaware. She had a pink coat with a hot pink mane that was curly and also had a mark on her flank. It was three balloons two were blue and one was yellow. I wanted to meet them so I got out at the opposite end of the lake and turned back into a pony. It seems they didn't notice me but when I opened my eyes the pink pony was right in my face. "What with you?" I said to her. "HII'MPINKIEPIEANDILIKETOTHROWPARTIESDOYULIKEPARTIESYOUSHOULDMEETMYFREIENDS.." I closed her mouth so she wouldn't attract predators and to not give me a head ache cause she was talking super fast and loudly. "Please don't hurt her." I herd a gentle voice from behind me. I let go of the pink pony's mouth and looked at her and said "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you or your friend. " Oh thank goodness but don't get mad at me please but what are you doing in the forest don't you know its dangerous here?" she said. "No not rely but I can take care of my self and if I need help I got my brothers and what are your names by the way?" "I'm Pinkie Pie!" she said with plenty of cheer. "And I'm Fluttershy." the other one said rather quietly. "Well my name is Joseph but you can call me Joe if you like." I said politely. Seeing as it was getting dark I decided to bring them over to the cave my brother were using for a temporary home. when I got back my brothers along with four other ponies were there. "I assume you six know each other right?" They all nodded. "Then I suggest we give introductions we'll go first." said Matthew. "I'm Matthew and I'm the oldest out of us." Matthew said. Andrew introduced himself next "I'm Andrew the strongest and the middle brother". I sighed at his antics and introduced my self. "My name is Joseph and I'm the fastest, youngest and trickiest of my brothers." "Yea right." Said the rainbow mane pony. "Before this gets out of hooves ets continue" said Matthew. Everyone except me and the rainbow pony nodded as we were in a match of a death stare contest. "Well my name is Twilight Sparkle." said the purple unicorn. _*This might take a while* _I though to myself.

* * *

15 minutes later

After we met Twilight and her friends we decided to go with them back to their hometown Ponyville. I remembered their names well. The white unicorn's name was Rarity a fashion designre and can find gems with her magic which she either gives to a baby dragon by the name of Spike who eats them or uses them in her designs. The orange earth pony as they're called in this world is named Applejack she owns an apple orchard called Sweet Apple Acres and is practically Rarity's opposite but anyway she has a thing for family like us. The cyan pegasus name was Rainbow Dash which I laughed at on the inside but we have a couple of things in common like we're both competitive and like to go fast. She is also a weather pony in Cloudsdale which is above Ponyville. Anyways after we got to the quiet little town we were greeted nicely by the residents of the town. Pinkie Pie shot off in some other direction like cartoon character. "What was that about?" I ask the other ponies. "That's Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie." Said Twilight. Pinkie came back a minute later and asked the girls to come with her and told us to come by Sugarcube Corner in 15 minutes. She said to look for a building that looks like a house made of candy. We agree and go our separate ways. Me and my bros look around the market place looking at the current selections. When we decide it's time to head over to the place and arrive we see it pitch black and we decide to go in. We are met with lights switching on and multiple shouts of " Suprise!".


End file.
